


Life (We Chose)

by twobirdsonesong



Series: The CC Conversations [6]
Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there are snippets of crisscolfer conversations in my notes that aren’t enough to ever be a fic, or even a "real" drabble, but that I’m fond enough to not delete. This is the collection of those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life (We Chose)

_“Sorry.”_

 

“…”

 

_“You picked up the phone; you might as well talk to me.”_

 

“Are you going to hang up on me again?  Because if you are let’s just end this now before you say something else you’ll have to apologize for.”

 

_“I deserve that.”_

 

“You really just – you think I’d be used to you by now.  The way you can be.”

 

_“…I deserve that too.”_

 

“I’m not going to dispute it.”

 

_“Not asking you to.”_

 

“Okay.

 

_“I told you what I was doing.”_

 

“Yeah, well, turns out telling and seeing aren’t the same thing.  Funny how that can happen.”

 

_“Your sarcasm is top-notch today.”_

 

“Sue me.”

 

_“I don’t get why…why this is so different.  Why you’re so mad.”_

 

“I thought I was – sometimes I’m someone else.  And sometimes you’re someone else too.  And I don’t know where you run away to when you’re him.”

 

_“Like you never do anything slightly…irrational.”_

 

“Not quite like you have, have I?”

 

_“…How long have you been holding on to that?”_

 

“Too long.”

 

_“Right.  Okay, well, the second round of this is going well, wouldn’t you say?”_

 

“You called me back.”

 

_“If I hadn’t you’d be even more pissed.”_

 

“You’re the one who hung up on me.”

 

_“Because you were being an asshole.”_

 

“Because you wouldn’t admit that it was a shitty thing to do.”

 

_“Because I did it for you.  I still do these things for you.  You’re – I’m trapped.  I’m a loaded fucking gun.  And so are you.  And if sometimes I’m someone else and you are too it’s so we don’t just…run.  Don’t act like you don’t understand that.”_

 

“…”

 

_“…”_

 

“…I’m tired.”

 

_“I am too.”_

 

“Do you ever–”

 

_“No.”_

 

“Okay.  Me neither.”

 

_“Will you call me later tonight?”_

 

“Yeah.”

 

_“Will you?”_

 

“Yes.  I’m – I’m not giving up.”

 

_“Good, because this is what we chose.  I’m not giving up either.”_


End file.
